


pinned down

by Dresupi



Series: XOXO- Love, Darcy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Her boys are home and Darcy's got a surprise for them.The only thing better than a pin-up is a pin-down.Wink wink.





	pinned down

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of 'pinned-up from the toes up', sorry it took me so long to write it!

Darcy straightened the throw blanket on the back of the couch for what felt like the billionth time.  

_ Because this is what Bucky and Steve will be looking at when they come through that door.  The straightness of the couch throw... _ she thought to herself.  Her inner monologue was definitely right for once. She’d talked to both of them on the phone the night before. And they were  _ excited _ to see her, sure. 

But she wanted them to see her wearing something specific

Something that, when she thought about it, made her heart start to beat extra fast and made the heat settle somewhere south of the border. If the border was her belt, of course. 

There had been talk about her throwing ‘The Robe’ on after they’d said their hellos, but Darcy was thinking that maybe ‘The Robe’ might be one helluva ‘Hello’. 

Darcy smirked when she thought about ‘The Robe’. It was laying across the bed, waiting for her to step into it. Along with the red satin thong she’d worn under it.  

Her stomach clenched, her arousal spiking at the thought of her boys looking at all of the pinup pictures she’d sent them. 

Bucky hadn’t gone into specifics, but apparently that had been quite a night. Something about Steve biting down on the corner of the sleeping bag to muffle the sounds he was making as Bucky rubbed him off. And then Bucky having to swallow every sound that he wanted to make when Steve wrapped his lips around him and brought him off in record time.

But she didn’t know specifics.  Wink wink. 

They were going to have to go camping more often or something. She wanted to see what that looked like. Those two having to be quiet.  

Hell, who was she kidding? They were loud, but so was she. There was a reason these walls were sound proofed. And that reason was the headboard banging against the wall. And the fact that she was a screamer.  A moaner. A whatever-er. She was loud. 

She missed them like crazy.

They’d been gone for a long time. But finally, her boys were coming home to her. 

And she needed to go finish getting ready.  

Her hair was already big and wavy and gorgeous -- she’d slept in rollers the night before. All that she needed was makeup.  

And ‘The Robe’ that was the worst at being a robe, but the best at being a shoulder and nipple warmer.

Darcy’s bare feet padded on the plush carpet as she scurried back to the bathroom to finish her ‘look’.    

She was just slipping into that red robe and tying the sash loosely around her waist when she heard them come in.  

They were kinda loud, but that was kinda how they always were. She swallowed her nerves and sauntered out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Pausing at the entrance to the living room, she leaned against the door with her hand propped on the wall, the other was combing through her curls.  

“Hey there fellas. I sure did miss you…” she purred, arching an eyebrow and absolutely loving the reaction she got.  

Steve’s jaw dropped and Bucky immediately grinned, dropping his bag on the ground. “Wow, doll. You weren’t kidding when you said you’d be waiting up for us…”  

She ran her tongue over her top lip. “Were you expecting anything less?”  

“Not in the slightest,” Bucky replied, locking the front door behind him and kicking off his shoes. 

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph…” Steve murmured, walking towards her, eyes dark and only for her.  “That robe is better in person.” 

“I’m glad you think so…” Darcy ran her hands over her front, moving them up to cup her breasts, thumbs rolling over her already erect nipples. “Because I think it works better on the floor.”  

“Not yet…” Bucky murmured, practically dropping to his knees in front of her.  “Let us play a little first, Darcy… please?” 

She hummed, the hum turning quickly into a groan when Bucky’s hands replaced hers.  “I missed you guys so much…”

“We missed you…” Steve leaned over to kiss her, lips locking with hers for a long moment as Bucky kissed his way up her body, until he was standing once more. “We missed you so much it hurt…”  

Darcy poked out her bottom lip.  “Poor things.” Her hands, finding nothing else to do, began to rub across the fronts of their pants, feeling the stiffness there. “Are you hurting now?”

Steve captured her lips with his and Bucky’s hand clasped at her hip. “Not a bad hurt, Darce,” Bucky assured her.

Steve hummed in agreement.

* * *

 

Bucky’s clothes came off first, jeans hitting the floor, followed by his shirt and his boxers.  The dork still had his socks on when he pulled her up on his front. But she wasn’t really caring about that when his lips were sucking against her throat.  She really had missed this.

“Oh, I’m so glad you two are home,” she murmured. “Need you so bad…”  

Steve’s clothes must have come off on the walk across the room. In the opposite direction from the bedroom.  

It was a full thirty seconds of Bucky suckling on one breast and Steve nibbling on her earlobe before she realized she was perched on the ottoman in the living room, the very one she’d posed upon for the pictures. She giggled at the thought, considering how it must have featured in some of their fantasies. Funny how a prop could do that.  

“You liked me on this thing, huh?” she asked, grinning as Bucky slid the thong off her body.  The robe stayed on. 

He was spreading her thighs when he nodded. “We have lots of ideas for this ottoman…” he assured her.  

“So many ideas,” Steve confirmed, his hands going to her breasts, thumbs flicking at her nipples while Bucky began to softly massage her. His hands moved over her mound, rubbing softly and making her ache even more.  

A moan slipped out of her lips as the sweet torture continued. Steve’s thumbs, sharp and hard on her nipples.  Bucky’s hands, soft and gentle on her pussy. His thumbs moved firmly over her skin. She could feel herself getting slicker and slicker.  

She whimpered. “Jesus, Buck, just touch me.”  

“I am, doll…” he teased, his hands rubbing and massaging.  His tongue poked out. “Can’t wait to taste you, though… you smell so sweet…”  

Steve groaned behind her. “Mmmm, I wanna taste you too, Darce…” She could feel his lips on her shoulder. His teeth. “I can  _ see _ how wet you are, sweetheart…”  

“Please…” she murmured, her head resting on Steve’s shoulder as Bucky continued to tease her without touching her where she needed it most.  

“You’re so wet…” Bucky murmured. “I’m gonna  _ slide _ right in. It’s gonna be so good, Darcy-doll…”  

“And then afterwards…” Steve’s teeth raked over her shoulder, he pinched her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, twisting slightly as she rocked her hips towards Bucky. “Afterwards, I’ll clean you up…”  

“Ffffuck…” she swore, her hip relaxing as she started to just go with it. Let them take her where they wanted.  

“Mmm, yes… like that, Darce…” Bucky crooned, sliding his hand up her thighs. “Now flip over for me.”  

She flipped, her belly resting on the cushioned part of the ottoman as her toes brushed against the carpet. She gripped the bottom edge of the bench and gasped when Bucky pushed her legs further apart.  

“I want you so bad, Darce…” he whispered, pressing his hips against her.  “Been thinking about it… talking about it…” She could feel him, hot and hard, sliding against her ass. 

Steve settled in the chair, reaching for her hands and tugging her up into his lap. Her bottom half was still propped up over the ottoman and Bucky’s hands were still squeezing her hips, likely watching his cock as it moved against her.  

Steve licked his lips and took his cock in his hand, sliding it up and down the hard length.  The foreskin slid over the head and back down again. “You’re so beautiful…” Steve murmured, biting back a growl when Darcy pushed up on her hands. He tilted his wrist, giving her better access.  She took him in her mouth, tongue swiping over the head to lick up the salty fluid she found there. 

His thighs shook as she took him further, swirling her tongue over the head.  

Steve kept his hand at the base, moving it softly in time to some predetermined rhythm, pumping himself into her willing mouth.  

Bucky slid his cock against her opening, hissing when he finally breached it.  She moaned around Steve as Bucky worked at stuffing himself fully inside her.

She hadn’t felt this full in a long while, and she’d missed the feeling. Her hips rocked against him as he bottomed out, his hands holding her firmly in place.  

When he started to move, she got louder. Every thrust pressed her against the ottoman, where a tiny tuck in the fabric was rubbing deliciously against her clit. She didn’t usually come just from penetration, but this was helping her along greatly.  

Steve’s hand was in her hair, softly stroking her head as she bobbed it in his lap. “Feels so good, Darce…”  he murmured.

“Yes… fuck, you feel so good,” Bucky murmured, his pace sped up, his hips smacking against hers, pushing her over and over and over into the ottoman.  

“I’m close, Darce…” Steve grunted, his hand falling away as he clasped both behind her head, pressing her down gently, adjusting her rhythm to the one he needed. 

Her clit was aching, pressing just perfectly against the ridge of fabric on the ottoman, just shy of what she needed to push herself over the edge.  She was at the mercy of Bucky’s hips, pressing into her at a teasing pace.

Darcy cried out, the sound was muffled over Steve’s cock, which made him jerk and twitch and spill over into her mouth. He was salty.  Hot. Filling her mouth. His hands fell away as his thighs jerked. 

Her own orgasm hit as she was swallowing down his cum. His moaning made Bucky speed up and soon the pleasure was too much. Just enough. She was falling.

Her legs shook and she squeezed around Bucky, making his pace stutter and give as he too, started to empty himself into her. He snapped his hips forward in a punishing pace as the hot wetness of his release flooded her.    

She’d no sooner come down than was she lifted from the ottoman and rolled over onto her back.  She was still wearing the robe, even though it was only in a technical sense. The sash was loosely tied and her entire body was on display.  The ottoman was pushed out of the way and she was seated on the edge of the chair, Bucky behind her as he spread her thighs apart for Steve. 

Steve knelt down between them, sucking and licking at what was dribbling out onto her thighs.  At what Bucky had left inside her. 

He moaned against her, his tongue swirling over her thoroughly worked clit and making her jump. She was definitely up for more.  

Steve nibbled and sucked, swirling her clit and concentrating his efforts there. Her thighs shook in Bucky’s hands and he chuckled in her ear. “Did you come once already?” he asked.  

He fucking  _ knew _ she had, but he wanted her to say it.  So she did. She nodded. “Yes. Yes, I came already.”  

Steve hummed against her, flicking his tongue roughly against her clit.  He added his fingers into the mix, bracketing the bundle of nerves and flicking his tongue between them, honing in on it. Making her muscles clench once more. The ache was intense, but she wanted the reward. 

She got louder and louder, and Steve’s ministrations did too. The slurping sound coming from between her legs was working almost as much as anything else.  

She came on a harsh shout, her legs shaking and stiffening as her orgasm rammed into her.  It was intense, but didn’t last nearly as long as the first. But that didn’t matter,Steve was grinning like a cat who’d got the cream when he straightened his back.  He licked her from his lips and pushed up to kiss her mouth. “You okay, Darce?” 

“Better than…” she murmured, collapsing back against Bucky.

* * *

 

“So…” Darcy drawled, laying back against Steve’s belly, her feet propped in Bucky’s lap on the other end of the sofa. Steve exhaled and crossed his ankles on The Ottoman, forever to be capitalized after their antics.  

“So?” Bucky echoed, gripping her foot in both hands, thumbs pressing just  _ so _ on the arch of her foot. Just enough to make her purr in contentment.  

“You said you liked the pictures. But you REALLY liked the pictures,” she stated, grinning lazily. 

“I think… we really liked the  _ subject _ of the pictures,” Steve replied, his hand stroking through her hair.  

“Smut?” Darcy teased, turning slightly so she could see his face.  

“If it features you, we’re on board,” Bucky murmured, switching to the other foot.  

“Well.  You know. If for some reason, you guys are blanking on what to get me for my birthday…” she said, the hint-tone was heavy.  

Steve’s eyebrows rose. He didn’t say anything, but he  _ did  _ glance down at Bucky.  

Bucky, whose cheeks pinked up more than a little as he gave more than a hundred percent of his concentration to the footrub. “We’ll keep that in mind, doll.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some sugar! (If you feel so inclined!) <3
> 
> Let me know, should I continue? The boys got their cheesecake, does Darcy get her beefcake(s)?


End file.
